mi verdadero amor
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: secuela de mi verdadera identidad, la hija de bella y seth tendra su nueva vida pero los cullen tambien apareceran en su vida y para quedarse
1. prefacio

Mi verdadero amor

Prefacio

Nunca crei que las leyendas fuesen ciertas pero ahora me deba cuenta que si lo eran, mis padres eran licántropo, lobos ellos siempre me protegían de todo. Mientras que el, mi chico de mis sueños y el pasado de mi padre, era un vampiro un vil moustró como decían las leyenda ¿pero que Acer cuando te enamoras del enemigo de tus padres? ¿Dejarlo ir o arriesgarse por ese amor?

-ally no puedes hacer eso- dijo mama

- por que no-dije- es mi vida no la tuya

- hija sufrirás-dijo mirándome

-por que mama, dime por que –dije- que tiene que ver el en tu vida

-el fue mi primer amor hija-dijo

-ally Marie Clearwater Swann no es forma de hablarle axial a tu madre-dijo papa

-Seth déjala es normal en una adolescente-dijo mama

-bella...-dijo papa

-mama, hummm... lo siento-susurre


	2. primer encuentro

Capitulo 1: primer encuentro

Sentí los rayos del sol contra la ventana, no deseaba levantarme , se estaba muy cómodo aquí , no quería ir a la escuela pero debía, escuche ruidos por la casa de seguro papa ya se había ido a trabajar y en cualquier momento llegaría mama a despertarme ya que ella aparte de ser la jefa de la tribu era la maestra de literatura en el intitulo de Fores donde yo estudiaba, mama tenia casi cuarenta años de edad pero era tan joven que representaba apenas veinte nueve años, suspire y me moví de nuevo en la cama justo cuando la puerta se abría

-buenos días dormilona-susurro la voz de mama- vamos ally levántate

- cinco minutos más-susurre

-no, vamos a llegar tarde-dijo

-esta bien –dije abriendo los ojos – buenos días mama

-buenos días mi pequeña –dijo y sonrío- ahora vístete mientras sirvo el desayuno

-este bien-sonreí

Mama salio de la habitación y me levante, fui al baño y me di una ducha, físicamente yo era morena como mi padre, mis ojos eran negros muy expresivos, pero mi cabello era caoba con reflejos rojizos como el de mi mama, cerré la llave de la ducha secándome y vistiéndome con un Jean negro y una polera azul ,me calce mis botas y baje a la sala a desayunar con mi madre, el desayuno transcurrió rápido y en silencio, terminamos de desayunar y no subimos al auto de mama, era un Audi hermoso color azul, mama condujo por toda la reservación hasta llegar a Fores, donde ella trabaja y donde yo estudio, cuando llegamos al instituto varios chicos y chicas rodeaban un jeep rojo, al parecer habían nuevos alumnos, mama estaciono el auto y ambas bajamos, todos mis compañeros de clases al ver que mi madre la profesora de literatura había llegado se apresuraron al salón, me senté en mi sitio de siempre cerca de mi habían dos puestos vacíos, como mama aun no llegaba , dos chicos que nunca había visto antes entraron, uno era rubio tenia cara de sufrido y el otro tenia el pelo cobrizo hermoso

Edward pov

Con Jasper nos fuimos juntos a literatura, habíamos vuelto a forks después de veinte años donde nadie nos recordaba, solo habían dos puestos varios justo al lado y de en frente de una chica, morena, ojos negros y pelo color caoba, respire y entonces sentí el olor que Alice había sentido en su visión hace 17 años atrás, olía a fresas con mar, Jasper y yo nos miramos antes de sentarnos, sentí como el corazón de la chica comenzaba a latir mas rápido pero justo en ese instante llego la profesora, la cual olía fresáis y flores un aroma muy conocido para mi

-Edward sentiste ese olor-susurro a velocidad vampiriza Jasper

-si es el olor de ella-susurre

-bueno clase comencemos la clase, dándole la bienvenida Alos señores Cullen y hale-dijo la profesora y entonces levanto su vista y la vimos, era ella, era...

-bella-susurro Jasper

-bien clases habrán su libro….-comenzó a decir bella, se veía muy distinta seguía aparentando 19 años pero su pelo era mas largo y sus facciones mas maduras

-hola-susurro una voz a nuestro lado- ¿Cómo os llamáis?

-eh hola-susurre viendo a la chica-soy Edward Cullen

-Jasper hale-dijo jazz

-un gusto soy...-pero bella la interrumpió

-señorita Clearwater, seria tan amable de guardar silencio-dijo bella

-si...ma. señorita-dijo la chica "ally ten cuidado casi te reta de nuevo" pensó al chica


	3. ally clearwater swan

Capitulo 2: ally Clearwater swan

Ally pov

Las clases siguieron después de mi pequeña interrupción sabia que mama me retaría por querer hablarle al chico nuevo, el cual era muy lindo, el timbre sonó todos se fueron incluso el "_maldición ni siquiera le puede decir mi nombre"_

-ally puedes venir un momento-dijo mama

-si-susurre y camine hasta estar enfrente de su escritorio

- no vuelvas a interrumpir las clases, y no hables con nadie que no sea tus amigos entendido-dijo

-pero mama solo quiero ser amable con los nuevos-dije

-ally, hija solo hazme caso ahora ve a clases-dijo

-si mama-dije

Alice pov

Todavía deseaba saber quien era la chica de mis visiones, solo había visto a Edward y Jasper en la misma clases que a ella pero hay de nuevo mi visión se volvía borrosa, sentí un olor a perro mojado cuando pase por fuera del aula de literatura justo cuando una extraña voz familiar me hizo pararme

_- no vuelvas a interrumpir las clases, y no hables con nadie que no sea tus amigos entendido-dijo la voz familiar_

_-pero mama solo quiero ser amable con los nuevos-dijo una chica_

_-ally, hija solo hazme caso ahora ve a clases-dijo_

_-si mama-dijo_

Sin entender nada seguí caminando, que era que tenia de malo que esa niña quisiera juntarse con nosotras suspire y entre a mi salón de historia donde ya me esperaba Rosalía sentada junto a emmett, sonreí y me senté junto a ellos, cuando un olor a fresas con mar llego a mis fosas nasales

-eh disculpa-dijo la voz de una chica a mi lado

-si-dije mirándola la chica era muy parecida a bella sola que sus ojos engrosa y su color de piel eran distintos

-ese es mi lugar-dijo

-OH lo siento no sabia que estaba ocupado-dije

-que paso Alice-dijo rose

-nada –dije

-enana dinos-dijo emmett

-nada solo que estés es el puesto de ella-dije

- y tu como te llamas –dijo Rosalía

-ally Clearwater Swann-dijo la chica—y ustedes

- Alice y emmett Cullen-dije señalándome a mi y al oso- ella es Rosalía hale novia de emmett

-ustedes son hermanos de Edward y Jasper-dijo

-asi es-dije

-señorita Clearwater por favor guarde silencio o tendré que avisarle a su madre-dijo el profesor


	4. no dejare que se acerquen

Capitulo3: no dejare que se acerquen

Bella pov

No podía ser, ellos habían regresado, eso era bueno pero no Quiero que ally se ilusione con Edward no quiero que mi hija se acerque a ellos, suspire mientras terminaba la clases y caminaba hacia donde ally debe estar, cuando llegue la vi. Salir del salón hablando con Rosalíe y Alice, sabía que esto no era buena idea, camine con paso decidido hacia Alley

-¿ally?-susurre

-mama-dijo

-nos vamos –dije

- eh claro-dijo confundida- adiós Alice y Rosalía

-adiós ally-dijeron

Ally comenzo a caminar hacia el estacionamiento cuando me gire y vi a todos los Cullen excepto esme y carlile, alli mirandome, rode los ojos, una vez en el estacionamiento subimos al auto y llegue a ally hacia la reservación deberia hablar con seth , suspire y tome mi movil y marque el numero de seth

-amor-dijo

-amor juntad a los demas en la playa en media hora-dije

-ha pasado algo-dijo preocupado

-si –susurre- dejare a ally con emily

-ok amor te esperamos-dijo

-ok-dije y colgue justo estacionando en la casa de emily- te quedaras con tus tios un rato

-¿Por qué?-dijo ally

-ally ve si-dije bajandome del auto

-este bien- dijo una vez a mi lado mientras yo tocaba la puerta

- bella, ally hola-dijo emily

-hola Emmy-dije- puedes cuidarla

-claro bella-dijo

-gracias-le sonreí- te dejare el auto

-asuntos de la manada-dijo ella

-si-susurre

- ¿Qué Ananda?-dijo ally

-nada hija-dije

Espere a aquel emily y ally entraran a la cas apara correr al bosque y transformarme, una vez en mi forma lobuna me dirigí hacia la playa donde siempre nos reuníamos hay estaban todos los lobos de la manada, pude ver que todos se preguntaban que era lo que sucedía, seth me reconoció y se coloco a mi lado frotándome el lomo

-_cariño que paso-_dijo seth

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- _dijeron los demas

_-los Cullen han vuelto-_dije

_-¿que?- _dijeron a coro

_-si, lo que oyen los Cullen volvieron, son mis alumnos, pero no solo por ese motivo los he reunido aquí-_dije

_-cual es el otro motivo-_dijo lea

_-ally mi hija, se ha enamorado o algo axial de Edward Cullen-_dije

_-que no dejare que ese se acerque a mi hija-_dijo seth

_-ni yo seth axial que manada haremos ronda para evitar ver a los Cullen aquí en la reservación como cerca de ally, aunque eso lo are yo- _dije

_-como mandes bella-_dijeron


	5. vigilada

Capitulo4: vigilada

Ally pov

Ya era de noche cuando mama volvió junto a papa por mi donde tía emily, nos despedimos y nos fuimos en un silencio hasta la casa, tenia la extraña sensación de que muy pronto vendría mi castigo por mi comportamiento de hoy, pero eso no ocurrió si no todo lo contrario, mama preparo la cena como todas la noches.

-mama-dije suavemente

-si ally-dijo

-yo quería pedirte perdón por lo de la mañana-dije

-eso no importa-dijo sirviendo la cena- amor ya esta servido

-Mm huele bien-dijo papa

Nos sentamos a cenar como todas las noches, después subí a mi recamara a dormir, no se por que pero algo había en la gente de la tribu y en la familia de los tios que hacia que me confundiera por sus comportamientos, suspire, cerré mis ojos durmiendo

Cuando desperté mama ya estaba sirviendo el desayuno así que me levante con energías nuevas, era un hermoso dia, mire confundía a mi mama ya que no bestia como si fuese a ir a trabajar

-ally apúrate llegaremos tarde-dijo

-si mama-susurre

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que los Cullen habían llegado a la cuidad, mama había dejado de trabajar en el instituto ya que no se sentía bien pero había algo que me intrigaba, ese DIA saldría con Alice ira a su casa

-lista allí-dijo sonriente

-claro-dije

-nos vamos-chillo

Sonreí y caminamos hasta su auto un Porche amarillo era muy hermoso el auto, de repente sentí como una mirada fija en mi, pero al girarme no habia nada ni nadie _que pasa por que siento que me vigilan_, subí al auto de Alice, no entendía por que los Cullen no podían ir a la reservación tampoco el repentino cambio del trabajo de mama , sentí el auto de Alice detenerse a fuera de una hermosa casa blanca , cuando bajamos los demás ya estaban ally y junto a ellos habían dos señores muy jóvenes como para ser los padres de los Cullen , camine con Alice hasta llegar donde ellos, de Nuevo sentí como si alguien me vigilara pero solo estábamos los Cullen y nosotros

-esme y Carlisle les presento a ally Clearwater –dijo Alice

-un gusto señores Cullen-dije

-OH querida llámanos esme y Carlisle-dijo esme

-OK-dije y en ese instante a lo lejos se escucho un aullido

* * *

hola que tal les esta gustando

¿quien habra sido el aullido? ¿ quien vigilaba a ally?

eso y mucho mas en el proximo capitulo


	6. las leyendas son ciertas

Capitulo 5: las leyendas son ciertas

Bella pov

_-donde esta Ally-_susurre mientras hacíamos guardia

_-la vi. En la casa de los Cullen-_ susurro Brady

-_¿Qué?-_ Seth y yo gruñimos

Sin siquiera pensarlo comencé a correr hacia la casa de los Cullen, aullando frustrada, mi hija con los vampiros, cori cada vez mas y volví a aullar, estábamos cerca de la casa Cullen cuando vi. Que todos se ponían en una línea tapando a mi hija, eso me hizo gruñirles más fuerte que nunca

Ally pov

Se volvió a escuchar el aullido acompañado de un gruñido los Cullen formaron delante de mi una línea, no sabia que pasaba hasta que parecieron varios lobos y gigantes, uno era banco y sus ojos azules, el que estaba a su lado era color gris y ojos negros, mire los ojos de esos lobos y jadee "_son mama y papa, las leyendas son cierta, entonces los Cullen son…."_

_-_vampiros-susurre

-si eso somos-dijo Edward

Bella pov

Cuando llegamos escuche a ally jadear, de seguro se dio cuanta de todo de que el por que yo no quería que se acercara a los Cullen

-vampiros-susurro ally

-si eso somos-dijo Edward

Le gruñí , Salí de la fila de la manda y señale a ally con mi pata, pero sabia que el no le diría nada asi que me concentre en volver a mi forma humana, cuando lo hice sabia que quede con mi ropa interior, pero eso no importaba levante mi mirada con odio, los escuche jadear pero no me importaba

-ma...ma.-dijo Ally

- Ally Marie Clearwater Swan- dije entre diente- ve con tu padre

-si mama-dijo mientras iba hacia seth el cual se agacho para que ally subiera a su lomo

- Cullen-dije mirando a Edward- fíjate en otras humanas no en mi hija

-bella-dijo

-Isabela para ti-dije y volví a mi forma lobuna "_vámonos"_

Nos fuimos corriendo de ally rápido hacia la casa, tendríamos que explicarle a ally las leyendas y aumentar la vigilancia, cuando llegamos a casa seth se agacho para que ally se bajara de su lomo mientras ambos volvíamos a nuestras formas humanas

-ally siéntate-susurre

-mama-dijo

-no volverás a la casa Cullen-susurre

-¿Qué es lo que eres?-susurro

-soy loba-susurre

-que-dijo

-te explicare todo-dije y comencé a contarle la historia de los licántropos y fríos

* * *

oh que pasara que sera lo que bella le contara a ally esto y mas en el prox cap se aceptan suguerencias


	7. sentimientos

Capitulo6: sentimientos

Ally pov

-te explicare todo-dijo mama y comenzó a contarme todo

Asentí mirándola, ella era una loba, ella era una de los protectores de la tribu, suspire papa se sentó a mi lado, abrazándome, mama me dijo que desde mucho antes que ella naciera ya existía esta rivalidad con los vampiros y que la magia de los licántropos venia solo en los descendientes directos

- yo no quiero que estés cerca de vampiro-susurro mama-

-por que-dije

- yo me enamore de uno antes de ser lo que soy –susurro mama- y me lastimo mucho

-ahora ve a dormir-dijo papa

Me levante de la mesa y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir, tenia que asumir que en mi vida la mitología siempre estaría.

Habia pasado un mes de aquel DIA, a pesar de que sabia que los Cullen eran vampiros y de que mama no me quería cerca de ellos, siempre esta junto a ellos, Rosalie y Alice se habían convertido en unas grandes amigas, Jasper era como un hermano, emmett era muy bromista casi tal cual como Embry, me pasa bien el tiempo con ellos , Carlisle y esme eran como mis padres , ellos me hacían sentir protegida, pero no sabia que me sucedía, cada vez que Edward se acercaba o me miraba mi corazón se aceleraba como si quesera salir de mi pecho , pero sabia que alguien tan perfecto y hermoso como el no se fijaría en mi en un simple humana hija de lobos

-¿Qué pasa ally?-dijo Jasper

-nada –dije tratando de que el no sintiera como me sentía

-esta enamorada- dijo

-que no claro que no-dije

-quien esta enamorada-dijo Rosalie entrando con emmett y Alice

- ally-dijo Jasper

-no –dije mientras todos los Cullen me miraban- debo irme mi mama se enojara si llego tarde

- esta bien, mándale saludos a bella-dijo rose

-claro-dije

- dile que vengan a cenar mañana-dijo esme

-claro –susurre


	8. adelanto

**adelanto del siguiente capitulo **

**lo subiré en dos horas mas ya que apenas voy en la mitad**

* * *

-ally pasa algo-dijo seth

-SIP-dijo feliz- la mama de Alice, esme nos ha invitado a cenar mañana

-esme-susurre bajo mi aliento

-amor, estas bien-dijo seth

-si-susurre- as estado yendo donde los Cullen

-AM si-susurro

* * *

_Yo también lo hice,_ pensé sonriendo, Salí del auto al mismo tiempo que oía como ally habia entra y estaba condensando con ellos. Suspire y mire a seth este me sonrío dándome apoyo y camine con el hacia donde estaban Carlisle y esme

-OH, bella-dijo esme abrazándome- tanto tiempo querido

-esme susurre-


	9. ally enamorada de un vampiro y la cena

- dile que vengan a cenar mañana-dijo esme

-claro –susurre

Capitulo7: la cena, mi hija se enamoro de un vampiro

Bella pov

Con seth preparábamos la cena cuando ally llevo últimamente no se que era lo que hacia pero casi siempre llegaba tarde, hoy estaba extraña como sumergida en sus pensamientos y con una sonrisa en su cara

-ally pasa algo-dijo seth

-SIP-dijo feliz- la mama de Alice, esme nos ha invitado a cenar mañana

-esme-susurre bajo mi aliento

-amor, estas bien-dijo seth

-si-susurre- as estado yendo donde los Cullen

-AM si-susurro

El DIA de la cena seth y yo estábamos algo tensos, me vestí normal con un Jean negro y una polera roja, mientras seth se bestia con su camisa blanca y sus pantalones negros, ally bajo vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, le sonreímos y caminamos afuera para subirnos al auto de seth, el camino de la push a casa de los Cullen no era mucho en menos de veinte minutos ya estábamos afuera de la casa de estos, nos esperaban esme y Carlisle, al parar el auto ally bajo y corrió a saludar y abrazar a los Cullen, suspire._ Yo también lo hice,_ pensé sonriendo, Salí del auto al mismo tiempo que oía como ally habia entra y estaba condensando con ellos. Suspire y mire a seth este me sonrío dándome apoyo y camine con el hacia donde estaban Carlisle y esme

-OH, bella-dijo esme abrazándome- tanto tiempo querido

-esme -susurre- Carlisle

-bella-dijo

-el es seth, mi marido-dije después de separarme de esme

-un gusto-dijo seth

-lo mismo-dijo esme- pasen por favor

Entramos a la casa donde, ally estaba abrazada a Edward, pero algo habia en ese abrazo era como si se abrazaran con amor, ally enamorada de Edward y el de ally, fue lo que pensé al verlos, fui inconsciente de los demás saludos, la cena transcurrió tranquila aunque no dejaba de pensar en eso mi hija enamorada del mismo vampiro que yo alguna vez lo estuve.

-bella nos puedes sacar una duda-susurro Alice mirándome

-¿Cuál?-dije

-que edad aparentas realmente-dijo

-29 –dije mirándolos

-es verdad lo que dice, todo en el instituto creían que era mi hermana-dijo ally con una risita

-ally-susurro seth

-eh lo siento-susurro mi hija apenada

El resto de la cena fue entre conversaciones y risas, cuando nos fuimos nos despedimos de todos y a lo lejos pude ver como ally y Edward se besaban, comencé a temblar un poco mientras seth llamaba a nuestra hija , una vez en el auto comencé a dejar los temblores a un lado , cuando llegamos hachaza fue que lte todo

-ally Marie, se puede saber que hacías besándote con un chupsangre-dije

- pues Edward, es mi novio, lo amo-dijo

-es asqueroso-dije

-tu no sabes nada-me grito

-que yo no se nada estas equivocada


	10. la discucion

Capitulo8: la discusión

Ally pov

-que yo no se nada estas equivocada-susurro mama

- equivocada-gruñí- claro y según tu en que

-ally no puedes hacer eso- dijo mama

- por que no-dije- es mi vida no la tuya

- hija sufrirás-dijo mirándome

-por que mama, dime por que –dije- que tiene que ver el en tu vida

-el fue mi primer amor hija-dijo

-ally Marie Clearwater Swann no es forma de hablarle axial a tu madre-dijo papa

-Seth déjala es normal en una adolescente-dijo mama

-bella...-dijo papa

-mama, hummm... lo siento-susurre

- ya no importa eso-susurro mama

- pero por que nunca me dijiste que Edward era el vampiro del que te habías enamorado-dije

- por que no quería que sufrieras-susurro- no quiero que vivas lo que Bibi

-mama-susurre

-ally ve a tu cuarto-dijo papa-

-papa-dije

-a tu cuarto-dijo

Asentí y subí hacia mi habitación nunca en mi vida le hubiera contestado asi a mama, me sentía muy mal por haberlo hecho.

Bella pov

Seth me abrazaba consolándome, nunca habia pensado que mi hija me llegaría a hablar asi, de repente sentí el teléfono sonar, me desice del abrazo de seth y conteste el Mobil

-alo-susurre con voz ronca

-¿bella?-dijo Alice

-si-susurre

-he tenido una visión-dijo- siento tu discusión con ally

-da igual-susurre- que tiene que ver tu visión

-el vulturín- susurro y me tense

-que tienen que ver-dije entre dientes

- vienen por nosotros-dijo- no solo por los Cullen si no que por ti y tu hija

-¿Cómo se enterraron de la existencia de ally?-dije

- uno de la guardia la vio con nosotros-dijo

- hablare con la manada-dije y colgué

-amor-dijo seth

- debemos reunir a todos-dije

-OK amor-dijo sin preguntarme nada y comenzó a llamar a cada miembro de la manada por teléfono


	11. cordinacion

Capitulo 9: coordinación

Bella pov

Seth habia juntado a toda la manada en casa, mientras que ally, estaba sentada al lado de el con la cabeza agachada, ella sabia que estar con un vampiro era una resondra para la manda y para mi, camine por la sala mientras todos me decían sus preguntas

-callaos-dije en tono alfa

-bella que es lo que sucede-dijo Jacob

- hay que prepararnos para una lucha, con los chupasangres italianos-dije

-mama son los vulturis no chupasangres-dijo ally

-jovencita te callas-dije- mira que tu eres la menos indicada para hablar

-bella por que le hablas asi a ally-dijo Embry

-tu querida ahijada Embry se enamoro de Edward-dije- y son parejas

-¿Qué?-gritaron los demás

-asi es-dije- obviamente no lo apruebo-mire a ally, cuando dije eso- además que los vulturis vienen por los Cullen, por la manada pero especialmente por ally

-SAM, Jacob, pared y paúl, ustedes son unos de los mas fuerte ala hora de golpear-dije y estos asintieron- mientras que Brady, Colin , seth, lea ustedes son los mejores en estrategia –volvieron asentir- y yo como alfa debo mezclar ambas cosas, asi que prepararemos una lucha por nuestras vidas, por la tribu, por nuestros hijos y especialmente por nuestros imprimados

Alice pov

Después de llamar a bella y contarle mi visión, con los demás comenzamos a prepara las técnicas, aunque yo mantenía un ojo en mis visiones para saber cuan pronto llegarían los vulturis,

-la única forma seria aliarnos con los licántropos-susurre

-estas loca bella nos odia-dijo Edward

-corrección te odia por, meterte con su hija-dijo Rosalie

- tienes razón Alice pero como aremos que bella acepte unir alanzas-dijo Jasper

Trate de mirar el futuro de bella pero veía borroso no muy definido pero se veía a ella con los demás de su manada, Salí de trance de mi visión cuando sentí que todos me miraban

-bella en este instante esta con su manada-dije- no la puedo ver bien

-que tal si tu esme, y rose van a habar con ella a la hiena de tratado-dijo Carlisle

-podría ser-dije, tome mi Mobil y marque el numero de la casa de bella

-_residencia Clearwater-_dijo la voz de bella

_-bella, soy Alice-_dije

_-que deseas-_dijo

_-podemos hablar en la línea del tratado-_dije

_-bien en media hora-_dijo cortante

_-claro solo iremos esme, rose y yo-_dije para calmarla

_-OK- _y colgó

Mire a mi familia ellos estaban expectantes querían saber que era lo que arriamos

-rose, esme nos vamos en veinte minutos-dije


	12. tregua

-rose, esme nos vamos en veinte minutos-dije

Capituo10: tregua

Rosalie pov

Estábamos en la línea del tratado esperando a bella, cuando llego ella, venia con dos lobos de su manada, ella les hizo una señal, netamente camino hasta casi estar a nuestra altura

-Alice, esme, Rosalie-dijo cortante

-Isabela-dijo esme

-para que me hayan citado aquí-dijo

-queremos hacer una tregua-dijo Alice

-tregua?-dijo bella- para que

- por la lucha con los vulturis

El silencio reino por varios minutos por el pardo, mientras que los dos lobos nos miraban atentos nuestros movimientos

-jacob, jared ir con los demás-dijo bella- decirle a todos que hay una tregua

- eso significa que aceptas-susurre

- si-dijo mirándome – pero no acepto a Edward como mi yerno

-entendido- dijeron esme y Alice las cuales comenzaron a irse, bella me miro con una ceja alzada al ver que no me habia ido con las chicas

-que necesitas rose-dijo

-por que no aceptas a Edward-dije- y por que tienes rencor con nosotros

- no lo acepto por que mi hija por culpa de el no es la misma-susurro- y lo del rencor es por que rompieron vuestra promesa, de no olvidarme

-bella…- dije

- debo irme-dijo transformándose en loba y yéndose detrás de los otros dos lobos


	13. la batalla

-debo irme-dijo transformándose en loba y yéndose detrás de los otros dos lobos

Capitulo11: la batalla

Ally pov

Los días fueron pasando, los Cullen y la manada pasaban practicando DIA a DIA, mama seguía oponiéndose en que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos pero axial es la vida, ahora estábamos en el claro que Alice nos había visto, los Cullen estaba en formación de línea mientras que mis padres estaban en sus formas lobunas a mi lado, detrás nuestro estaba el resto de la manada, lentamente fueron llegando al claro, eran mas de 30 vampiros, escuche el gruido de mis padres

-prepárense-susurro Carlisle

-isabella podrías colocarte como humana y usar tu escudo-dijo Edward

-mama por favor-susurre mirándola

-mis queridos Cullen-susurro el anciano de pelo negro

-aro-dijo Edward

-que compañía interesante tienen-murmuro un chico bajito mirando a los lobos

-aro, a que debo vuestra visita-dijo Carlisle tenso

-habéis roto la ley-dijo cayo señalándome-esa humana sabe de nuestra existencia

-lo sabe por que sus padres también son criaturas sobre naturales-le respondió Jasper

-como sea –dijo aro-solo déjennos hacer nuestro deber

-no-dije – por favor no me maten o les hagan algo a ellos

-cállate humana-dijo el anciano de pelo blanco

Entonces todo ocurrió mi madre iba conmigo para protegerme corría conmigo en su lomo mientras todos comenzaban a luchar, pensé que mi padre por lo menos venia a mi lado pero no era axial el anciano de cabello blanco lo agarro de la cola y lo estrello contra la pared

-no-grite

Mama me dejo abajo en el padro, y corrí hacia donde mis padres, Edward corrió hasta mi lado mientras mama corría a ayudar a papa casi todos los vulturín estaban muertos menos el que tenia a mi padre, entonces paso lo inevitable el vampiro mordió a mi madre en una de sus piernas mientras mama lo mataba

-papa –grite sollozando

Mama se volvió a su forma humana y corrió hacia donde mi padre mientras los Cullen hacían una fogata con el resto de los vampiros corrí hacia donde estaba mi padre, llorando

-papa despierta-susurre

-no lo ara mas-susurro mama- cuando un vampiro muerde un lobo es la muerte

- es tu culpa-grite- tu pudiste haberlo salvado

-Ally –dijo pero la ignore

-be...llaaa….Ally –escuche la voz de papa

-papa-susurre

-amor-dijo mama

-no sufran sean felices-dijo

-Seth-dijo mama llorando- no me dejes

-se feliz, y acepta la relación de Ally-dijo mirándola

-te amo-dijo mama besando sus labios

-Ally se feliz y cuida de tu madre-dijo antes que su ojos se serán para siempre

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritamos mama y yo

Sentía las lagrimas caer, Edward me ayudo a levantarme pero nadie de la manada ni de los Cullen pudo separar a mi mama del cuerpo de mi padre.


	14. el funeral

**_-amor-dijo mama_**

**_-no sufran sean felices-dijo_**

**_-Seth-dijo mama llorando- no me dejes_**

**_ -se feliz, y acepta la relación de Ally-dijo mirándola_**

**_-te amo-dijo mama besando sus labios_**

**_-Ally se feliz y cuida de tu madre-dijo antes que su ojos se serán para siempre_**

**_-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritamos mama y yo_**

**_ Sentía las lagrimas caer, Edward me ayudo a levantarme pero nadie de la manada ni de los Cullen pudo separar a mi mama del cuerpo de mi padre._**

Capitulo12: el funeral

Ally pov

Mama estaba super mal al igual que yo ninguna de las dos habia comido durantes estos dos dias mama acepto a edward como mienbro de la familia, pero ella sollozaba día a día, hora a hora, todos estabamos en el cemeterio quileute dandole sepultura a mi padre, sentia que las lagrimas caian silenciosamente por mis lagrimas, ademas sabia que mi mama jamas envejeria

-unas palabras de la alfa para seth-dijo el tío sam

-seth fue un gran esposo, un gran padre, siempre estuvo aa mi lado a pesar de que nuestra historia nunca comenzo feliz como siempre pero el era todo lo que tenia aparte de mi hija, el era la persona que me hacia estar feliz-sollozo mama apoyandose en el brazo del tio jacob

-ally diras algunas palabras por tu padre-dijo lucia

-el era el mejor papa que tuve-susurre- pero si mama lo hubiera salvado estaria ami lado

Después de eso la tumba de mi padre fue tapada por cada uno de los asistentes mientras que la manada entera transormada en lobos comenzaron aullar , después de eso fui a casa, donde si hablarle a mi madre tome todas mis cosas incluyendo mi ropa y me fui

-ally-susurro

-hasta nunca madre-dije

-solo no me olvides-dijo

- no prometo nada-dije y me fui


	15. transformacion

-Ally-susurro

-hasta nunca madre-dije

-solo no me olvides-dijo

- no prometo nada-dije y me fui

Capitulo13: transformación

Han paso cinco meses desde la muerte de mi padre, no he visto mucho a mi madre aunque la extraño, la necesitaba a mi lado además necesitaba su aprobación para ser una vampira, conduje hacia el cementerio que era donde mama pasa mayormente el tiempo ella no deseaba ser loba de hecho no se había vuelto a transformar, suspire he sido muy dura con ella los últimos meses pero mi propio dolor me hacia comportarme asi.

Cuando llegue el portero me saludo como siempre que venia a ver a mi padre a su tumba, camine por el cementerio Hasa estar con detrás de mi madre

-mama-susurre

-hall…..y-susurro débilmente

-ma. Que te pasa-dije tomándola en mis brazos

-nada-susurro

-no te creo-dije

-solo no he comido en días-susurro

-te llevare con Carlisle-dije llevándola hacia mi auto

La ayude a entrar y conduje hasta la casa de los Cullen , me había enterado que mama le había cedido su lugar a jacob, maneje todo el rato pendiente de mi madre, cuando llegue a la casa Emmett me ayudo a bajar a mi madre, la dejo en el sofá mientras Carlisle la revisaba

-como esta –susurre

-solo hay una forma que ella viva-dijo Carlisle

-cual-dije

-transformándola-dijo Edward

-pero no la matara –dije- digo la ponzoña

-no Ally, tu madre ya había sido mordida por un vampiro-dijo Jasper

-esta bien entonces transfórmenme a mi igual-susurre

-Ally-dijo Carlisle- si las mordemos a las dos una morirá

-por que-dije

-tu tien enes el gen licántropo-dijo

-solo se feliz Ally-susurro mama

- mama-dije

- calma Ally esta insconsiente –dijo Carlisle – ya le administre unos medicamento pero bella tendrás que elegir

- que mi hija sea la vampira-susurro- yo puedo seguir como loba solo necesito comida

Esme corrió a cocinar cocino como para un ejercito mama se comió todo y a medida que iba comiendo sus energías volvían a estar cada vez mas fuerte, esa misma noche Carlisle me mordio para transformarme y vivir con mi madre y los Cullen eternamente


	16. despertar

Capitulo 14: despertar

Ally pov

Sentia que algo me quemaba por dentro era un fuego abrazador, no podía parar de chillar, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo recordaba vagamente a mi mama yéndose a dormir y a Carlisle mordiéndome el cuello, de repente sentí una mano tomando la MIA ,**_Edward, _**pensé pero no era Haci esa mano era muy pero muy calida

-mi niña-susurro la voz de mi mama- ya todo pronto acabara

-bella-susurro la voz de Carlisle

-que-susurro mama

-es mejor que no estés cerca cuando Ally despierte-susurro

-por que, es mi hija no pienso alejarme de ella-susurro mama

-bella ya no eres una simple loba-susurro Edward

-que….-

Volví a chillar del dolor ya que cada segundo sentia que el fuego se iba apagando hasta posarse en mi corazón no se cuanto tiempo paso solo se que se escucho el ultimo latido de mi corazón, lentamente escuche como Alice y rose le decían a mi mama que se alejara pero esta no les hacia caso, lentamente abrí mis ojos y me encontré todos mirándome, me levante lentamente y le sonreí a mi edward

- amor-susurro tomando mi rostro y besándome- bienvenida

-gracias amor-susurre y por mi rabillo del ojo vi. a mi mama hacer una mueca de dolor-mama

-ally-susurro

- mama-dije mientras me movía a velocidad vampiriza y la abrazaba

-eres mas hermosa que antes-susurro- aunque tus ojos rojos aterran

-vaya gracias-susurre

-de nada-susurro


	17. compromiso

Capitulo 15: compromiso

Habían pasado dos año desde que desperté como una neófita, mi madre a sus casi 43 años aparentaba ser mi hermana se veían tan joven como si tuviera mi edad, sinceramente esperaba que mama encontrara de nuevo el amor, estaba en el claro con edward como todos los días solo que esta vez nos acompañaba la familia entera, todos con su respectivas parejas mientras que mama estaba en su forma lobuna mirándonos

-edward-susurre

-dime amor- me miro curioso

-en que esta pensando mi mama-susurre

-esta recordando cuando Seth le pidió matrimonio y todo los momentos juntos-susurro

-OH, ella un lo recuerda- susurre yo también recordaba a mi papa pero no tanto como mama

-OH dios –chillo Alice feliz- edward hazlo ya

Mi madre curiosa se nos acerco y se gano ami lado, le sonreí mirando sus ojos azules los cuales se volvían chocolate cuando ella volvía a su forma humana. Edward se arrodillo antes mí y abrió una pequeña cajita mostrando un hermoso anillo

-ally Marie Clearwater swan, me harías el honor de compartí la existencia conmigo-susurro mirándome

-si edward –susurre –acepto estar eternamente junto a ti

Bella pov

Mi hija se iba a casar , eso me hacia muy feliz , Tanto como cuando seth y yo nos comprometimos, suspire sintiendome sola y triste todos los de la manada menos embry, quila, y yo habian dejado de transformarse todos los demas han envejecido junto a sus imprimados , edward se levanto y me miro

-bella queremos tu bendicion y la de seth-susurro

-_podras tener la mia pero acuerdate que seth a muerto ahce ya casi cuatro años-_susurre

-mama puedes volver a tu forma humana y bendecirnos-dijo ally

Asenti y corri hasta el otro lado del boque y volvi a mi forma humana , me vesti con un jean gastado y una polera y me acerque hasta mi hija y edward

-tienen mi bendición-susurre- solo cuida a mi hija

-siempre –susurro edward


	18. epilogio la boda

Capitulo 16: epilogo "la boda"

Ally pov

El tiempo pasaba tan rápido, pareciese que ayer me habia comprometido pero en realidad habia sido hace cuatro meses estaba feliz al fin me uniría eternamente a Edward, mi mama me sonrío feliz, esme me habia regalado un collar del siglo Ss., mientras que rosalie me habia peinado, Alice fue la que diseño el vestido y planeo la boda, mientras que mama me regalo un precioso anillo azul

-este anillo perteneció a tu abuela Sue-susurro

Lo único que extrañaba era ami padre el me debería haberme entregado a Edward pero el murió hace ya cuatro años solo mi mama me entregaría, ya todo el mundo estaba en su lugar menos yo, los nervios me tenían atrapada, sentí la marcha nupcial sonar, comencé a caminar cada paso junto a mi madre, no me fijaba en la gente que me miraba solo pensaba en mi Edward esperándome, cuando llegamos a el mama tomo mi mano y la puso junto a Edward

-cuida de mi hija- suspiro y hablo en lengua quileute- ella es lo único que queda de la luna y la tierra hija de la loba blanca y gris

-la cuidare bella-dijo Edward tomando mi mano

Mama asintió mientras caminaba a sentarse al lado de esme, el sacerdote comenzó la ceremonia mientras que ami no me importaba nada mas que Edward y mi eternidad junto a el también deseaba que mama encontrara su nuevo amor

-Edward Cullen aceptas a Ally Clearwater como tu esposa, para toda tu vida, hasta que la muerte los separe-dijo el sacerdote trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad

-si acepto-susurro mirándome

-Ally Clearwater acepta a Edward Cullen como tu esposo para toda tu vida hasta que la muerte los separe-el cura me miro esperando mi respuesta

-si acepto-susurre

-los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- Edward sonrío y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos, lentamente se acerco a mi y me beso, sonreí mientras le correspondía el beso y escuchaba al sacerdote decir- les presento a los señores Cullen

Todos aplaudieron felices la recepción que hicimos en casa fue completamente feliz y familiar ahora estábamos con Edward preparando las cosas para irnos de luna de miel cuando Alice chillo todos corrimos hasta estar a su lado

-Alice –susurramos

-que viste-dijo mama

-OH dios, bella, en tu vida se vienen muchos cambios-dijo dando saltitos

-que quieres decir-susurre

-ya lo verán con el tiempo-fue su respuesta

Será que acaso mama volverá a ser feliz y encontrara al amor de su vida para siempre

* * *

se que quieren saber que pasara pues ya lo veran en la secuela se llamara " mas que mi vida, mi existencia"


End file.
